Steinway Mob
|members= |type= outfit |colors= |locations=Dukes, Liberty City |businesses= Contract Killing Motor Vehicle Theft Bookmaking Armed Robbery Extortion Drug Smuggling Fraud Illegal Gambling Drug Trafficking Racketeering Money Laundering Fencing Conspiracy |fronts=Steinway Beer Garden |hidec= |founding=early 1980's |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation=}} The Steinway Mob, also known as the North End Gang, is a predominantly organized crime group located in western Dukes They have been known to frequent Yorktown and Brandon Avenues and surrounding areas. History Since the 19th century after the wave of Irish Catholic immigration, Steinway had always been associated with the ghettos of Liberty City. With such a dense population and a poor standard of living, naturally, Steinway became one of the most crime infested places in Dukes. Prohibition Era The history of organized crime in Steinway truly began in Prohibition. While Irish gangs had run rampant in the mid-19th century, the prospect of illegal proceed due to the outlaw of alcohol, turned gang life from a menial existence to a get-rich-quick occupation. It was around this time that several figures rose to prominence in the Dukes underworld. Quite a few coming from Steinway, being of Irish descent. One in particular Francis "Speakeasy" Sullivan, a small player in the bootlegging crime wave of early Prohibition. After pairing with James "Crazy Horse" Cochrane, an immigrant from , the two turned a slightly successful bootlegging operation into one that rivaled the Italian-American bootleggers. Most of whom were associated with society and marginally the . Sullivan came to employ many unfortunates from his neighborhood. Soon the ranks of his operation were filled mostly with Irish-American criminal figures. During the heat and bustle of the Prohibition-era underworld. When he died in 1928, "Crazy Horse" Cochrane, his partner, took over the gang. He would milk the last five years of , enjoying the largest numbers his organization would ever see. After the legalization of alcohol in 1933, the Northies, as the press of that time began to call them, continued to import Canadian Whiskey into Liberty City via fishing vessels which docked regularly at the port of Liberty City to off load. Seeing as alcohol was now legal and taxed by the Government, the Northies strong armed various pubs and clubs in the North End to purchase solely from their organization. Having their main source of income slashed in half with the ratification of the , the Northies would have to find further means of earning quick, illicit cash. With the extraordinary profits of Prohibition smuggling at and end. Cochrane's gang began to dip in numbers. This was due to the violence that preceded in the past decade along with a lower margin of profit for everyone involved in organized crime. In order to survive they began to delve into new rackets such as, running numbers, car theft, prostitution, and loansharking, the Northies slowly became the most predominate organization in the north due to this. The Silver Age ---Summary Crazy Horses early Death. Rise of the McFadden Brothers. Prominence of Greser gangs in the 50s.--- Modern Origins in Purgatory The seeds of the North End Gang, began in the mid-60s in Purgatory. In the wake of the aging -era whom fled the neighborhood, several young filled the power vacuum. This was the beginning of the in Purgatory, known collectively as the Westside Boys. They were a loose-confederation of mostly Irish-American working-class gangsters. They existed as a free-form alliance of local criminals until the late 60's. Around this time, a charismatic leader known as Thomas "the Chief" Dannelly united the local gangsters under one banner. Dannelly would come to rule the streets of Purgatory, and eventually a large portion of the rackets on the Westside. Amongst the Westside Boys To the Streets of Steinway After moving to Steinway Kennedy and Sloane